


Will You Take Me?

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 9: Steve is head over heels for Tony and wants to spend the rest of his life convincing Tony that he's worth every ounce of love he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Take Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

The clang of the coffee mug hitting the ground draws everyone's attention to them. And honestly, it's not like Steve is down on one knee or anything, but Tony has gone white and is quickly backing away from the other man.

"Tony."

Tony holds his hand up and shakes his head before pointing over his shoulder and quickly walking out of the kitchen. Thor tilts his head to the side and Steve sighs. He should have known better than to even mention the "M" word with other people around. 

"Friend Steve?" Thor sounds concerned, and Steve turns to him with a smile.

"It's just been a long day."

Thor's arched brow is all Steve needs. After all, it's only nine in the morning, and no one else on the team is saying anything.

\--

Steve manages to drag Tony out to dinner that night. It's a little tense, Tony fiddling with everything in front of him before finally dropping the fork down onto the table and sighing, obviously trying to gain some composure. Steve reaches across the table and takes the brunettes hand into his and runs in thumb across the top of it.

"I'm trying to love you. Why won’t you let me?”

“I don’t want you to love me. It’s a bad idea. ‘I love you, Tony’ turns into ‘You failed me, Tony’ turns into very bad things. That’s my limited experience. The potential of screwing up another relationship is a little too much for me to bare.”

“You’re not going to fail me.” 

“How do you know? Steve, I’m good at a lot of things… loving another human being isn't one of them.”

Steve just shakes his head with a smile. "Tony."

Tony tries to pull his hand away, refusing to meet Steve's eyes again.

Steve finally lets Tony pull his hand away, and he gets up out of his chair, walks slowly around the table and gets down onto his knee next to Tony. Pushing Tony's chair back is easy, readjusting himself onto one knee is easier, and then he is holding a small box in front of Tony. Tony swallows, his hands tightening on his slacks as he looks back up at Steve.

"Anthony Stark, will you marry me. And yes I'm being serious, no I don't want excuses."

Tony just stares at the little box like it is going to bite him.

"I want to spend the rest of forever convincing you that you are worth all the love I have to offer, and then some. Because you are more perfect that you give yourself credit for, and seriously if I have to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that, then I'm all the more happy to do it. Because I love you."

Tony looks close to panic, but he takes a deep breath and nods. 

Steve smiles and opens the small velvet box, leaning into Tony a little more. "Yes?"

Tony nods again rapidly, reaching out for Steve. "Yea."

Steve leans up and kisses Tony, nipping gently at his bottom lip before sliding the ring on his finger. "I love you."

"Love you more." Tony replies quietly.


End file.
